1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to aircraft control systems and, more particularly, to an air/ground contact logic management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically, conventional manual flight controls were used predominantly in aircraft. Manual controls provided a pilot direct feedback concerning the aircraft and external conditions. More recently, fly-by-wire (FBW) systems have been introduced to increase an aircraft's maneuverability and stability. With FBW systems, movements of flight controls are converted to electronic signals that are transmitted by wires, while flight control computers determine how to move actuators at each control surface to provide the ordered response. The FBW system can also be programmed to automatically send signals to through the computers to perform functions without the pilot's input.
Although FBW systems have made improvements over conventional manual flight controls, some deficiencies exist. Some FBW designs operate to place the cyclic controller close to the center position in longitudinal and lateral axes, regardless of whether the aircraft is on a ground slope or subjected to sideward wind conditions. This has the effect of removing the pilot's “feel” in the cyclic controller. These designs typically increase the degree of difficulty in handling the aircraft. Other designs fail to provide a logic design in the control system that adequately avoids actuator wind-up on landing which may result in the ground as a pivot point to diverge the actuator travel.
An example of a design related to fixed wing aircraft to help aircraft during landing maneuvers is that the fixed-wing aircraft wheels may automatically spin up to avoid tire bursts during touchdown. Additionally, brake systems are controlled to prevent the application of brake pressure until the wheel on gear signals properly indicate on-ground status and wheel spin reaches a specified value. Such designs may have limited use for rotorcraft. Other traditional designs permit an aircraft control system to detect ground proximity, on-ground status, or in-flight status. However, these systems typically do not adequately perform air/ground transitions for rotorcraft in the flight control system. Failure to adequately control an aircraft during such transitioning between in-flight and on-ground can lead to accidents and safety concerns
A system combining logic management with ground operation needs to be developed. An emphasis on a ground contact maneuver for a blend of manned and unmanned logic management in air/ground contact designs has been recognized. Increasing numbers of un-manned or manned aircraft have lost control during landing. Such results have generally shown the importance and consolidation of requirements for air/ground contact logic management design.
Although great strides have been made in regards to FBW logic design, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.